Spider's Web
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Kematian Elena menuntun Gon dan Holmes dalam pertikaian antar organisasi.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Haai! Sesuai dengan janji gue, setelah gue nyelesaiin sebuah project gitu lah, gue akan bikin xover Sherlock sama HxH! Yey!**

**Bagi yang pernah baca "Spider's Web"-nya Esop, itu emang keren banget, tapi gak ada sangkut pautnya sama ini kok.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warning: AU.**

**Listening To: MK Ultra - Muse**

* * *

"Ayo, Killua! Cepatlah sedikit!" omel Gon. "Mau cepat bagaimana? Barang-barang kalian semuanya aku yang bawa!" Killua balik mengomel dengan napas tersengal. "Yah, itu sih deritamu... Kau kalah hompimpah sih..." kata Leorio memancing tawa kawan-kawannya.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio sedang berlibur ke Biei, Hokkaido. Leorio memenangkan sebuah lotere, tapi Ia bingung mau diapakan lotere itu. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak kawan-kawannya liburan ke Biei yang terkenal dengan keindahan bukit bunganya.

Gon akhirnya sampai di puncak bukit. Ia lalu tercengang. "Kawan-kawan!" teriak Gon, "Lihat ini!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio sampai di atas bukit. Mereka semua berdecak kagum.

Bunga dengan berbagai warna memenuhi bukit tersebut. Dengan cuaca yang tidak terlalu terik dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniupkan bibit-bibit bunga _dandelion_, menyebarkan aroma mawar, dan menegaskan keindahan bunga lambang daerah itu; _Lily of The Valley_.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, terletak sebuah resort. Resort itulah yang akan mereka tempati. "Berarti kita akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari?" tanya Gon dangan mata berkilau. Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika bersorak ketika Leorio mengangguk.

* * *

Aku sedang tertidur pulas ketika Holmes mulai menggesekkan biola terkutuk itu. Nadanya yang sumbang dan memuakkan itu bagaikan alarm yang tidak diharapkan. Aku mengecek jam di _handphone_-ku. Benar kan, masih jam 2 dini hari.

_Tapi tunggu... Biasanya permainannya sumbang karena pikirannya sedang menjelajah. Tapi tidak ada kasus! Tunggu. Jangan-jangan..._ Aku langsung melonjak dari kasur, keluar dari kamarku, dan menuju ruang kerja Holmes.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah kotak kayu Maroko celaka itu terbuka. Isi dari kotak kayu Maroko itu, tentu saja, suntikan berisi kokain cair. Ya, Holmes sedang teler. "Holmes! Apa kubilang soal kokain?" teriakku marah. Holmes hanya menengok apatis. "Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Holmes lalu menggesek biolanya lagi, masih dengan nada sumbang yang mengganggu pendengaran. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. Aku hanya berharap Mrs. Hudson tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu dan memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

Entah bagaimana, doaku terkabul. Mrs. Hudson mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk. "Sebaiknya kau sembunyikan biola terkutuk itu. Ada klien, dan Ia tidak akan senang mengetahui barusan itu kau." Mrs. Hudson memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Holmes dan keluar.

Holmes lalu meniru-nirukan gaya bicara Mrs. Hudson, yang membuatku tertawa. Tepat setelahnya pintu kami terbuka lebar dengan suara yang sangat keras. Tampak seorang pria yang tinggi dan putih, memakai topi yang dibalut dengan kain dan baju panjang dengan syal, pakaian yang cukup mencolok. Ia tampak tersengal-sengal.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Whincester. Saya rasa Anda kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang Anda dari Jepang." Holmes berdiri dan tersenyum. Pria yang dimaksud nyaris roboh ketika mendengar perkataan Holmes. Ia lalu berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan duduk di hadapan Holmes. "Bagaimana... Bagaimana caranya Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Whincester.

"Mudah saja," kata Holmes, "Taksi yang kau naiki adalah taksi resmi bandara. Jadi pasti kau baru dari bandara. Ada sobekan tiket berbahasa Jepang yang menempel di syal Anda. Pasti Anda baru dari Jepang." Whincester langsung mengecek syalnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan serpihan tiket yang sangat kecil, nyaris tak kasat mata.

"Tapi ini sangat kecil! Aku tak yakin manusia normal bisa melihatnya!" kata Whincester. "Wah, jadi Anda meragukan bahwa saya manusia?" tanya Holmes sambil tersenyum. Melihat Whincester yang kebingungan, Holmes lalu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Winchester. Ada apa gerangan sehingga Anda ke sini?" tanya Holmes. "Aku ingin meminta bantuan Anda," kata Whincester.

"Tidak." Kata-kata Holmes mengejutkanku. Whincester hanya dapat terbelalak. "Holmes!" kataku marah. "Apa?" kata Holmes dingin, "Aku tidak dapat mengambil kasus ini kalau bahkan klien kita belum percaya pada kita,"

"Ya kan, Tuan Ging Freecss?"

Wajah Whincester langsung memerah marah. "Apa-apaan..." kata Whincester gugup, "... Ini... Ini penghinaan!" Holmes pun tersenyum. "Lalu apa? Anda berpikir dengan wajah Anda yang tidak tertutup sedikitpun, dengan penyamaran yang tidak memadai, saya tidak akan mengenali Anda sebagai Ging Freecss, Hunter ternama dari Jepang yang menciptakan Greed Island?"

Whincester lalu terkesiap. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Ia mencabut sesuatu dari hidungnya. "Sudah kubilang, hidung palsu ini tak pernah bekerja." Ia lalu meletakkan hidung palsunya di atas meja kerja Holmes.

Tersingkaplah sesosok wajah oriental dengan netra yang lembut namun bibir yang tegas. Senyumannya memancarkan kecerdasan dan gerak-geriknya menunjukkan kekuatan. "Wah, sepertinya hunter yang satu ini masih tertandingi oleh satu-satunya detektif konsultan di dunia ya?" katanya sambil menggeleng. Holmes hanya tersenyum

"Anda datang sepagi ini tentunya bukan untuk mengobrol, kan?" kata Holmes. "Oh, ya, tentu saja," kata Freecss sambil mengambil sebuah berkas dari balik pakaiannya. Ia lalu menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Holmes. Holmes menerimanya dan membuka berkas itu.

"Elena," kata Holmes saat membuka dokumen tersebut. "Salah satu rekanku dalam membuat Greed Island. Ia ditemukan mati tertembak di kamar apartemennya hari ini, pukul 08.30 waktu Jepang, yang berarti pukul 23.30 waktu Inggris. Ia..." "... Siapa yang menemukannya?" potong Holmes.

Freecss lalu menengok padaku dengan cemas. "Tak perlu khawatir, Tuan Freecss, Ia adalah sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak percaya padanya," kata Holmes. Freecss lalu mengangguk.

"Aku yang menemukannya. Tapi karena alasan tertentu, aku tidak memberitahu polisi. Alih-alih, aku langsung ke sini," kata Freecss.

"Apakah alasan tertentu itu?" tanya Holmes ingin tahu.

"Itu adalah urusanku, Tuan Holmes yang baik, aku hanya memerlukan bantuan Anda," jawab Freecss dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Holmes hanya mengerling dan tersenyum.

"Itu saja?" tanya Holmes.

Dahi Freecss mengerut karena kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kematian Elena, hanya itu kan masalahmu? Kalau begitu, aku tak dapat memberikan saran atau nasihat apapun. Silakan keluar dari ruangan ini," kata Holmes sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Freecss yang awalnya terlihat kebingungan kini memerah marah. "Apa?! Saya datang jauh-jauh ke Inggris hanya untuk diusir? Perlakuan macam apa itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantu Anda, tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi, kalau Anda masih belum percaya kepada saya, maka tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan. Anda saya anggap sebagai seorang klien jika Anda sudah mempercayakan segala hal tentang kasus ini kepada saya. Anda tahu saya ini seorang profesional, saya tidak akan mengambil keputusan tanpa data yang jelas dan dapat dipertanggungjawabkan," jelas Holmes.

Freecss, yang sudah hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kembali duduk dan menenangkan diri. "Baiklah Tuan Holmes, karena Anda sudah memaksa saya, dan karena saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan kepada Anda, saya akan menceritakannya kepada Anda."

"Elena adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas. Sudah banyak organisasi yang meminta bantuannya. Tidak terkecuali organisasi gelap. Aku sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk berhati-hati, namun kau tahu, umurnya bahkan belum genap 25 tahun, Ia masih dalam masa transisi dari remaja menuju dewasa. Jadi jiwanya pun masih bergejolak."

"Waktu itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika aku melewati apartemen Elena. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika yang mengintip melalui lubang pintu bukanlah manusia; melainkan pisau."

" 'Elena, ini aku, Ging,' kataku. Barulah sesosok manusia mengintip. 'Oh, aku senang sekali itu kau!' kata Elena sambil keluar dari apartemennya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. 'Ayo masuk!' kata Elena."

"Aku lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. 'Aku buatkan minum dulu ya,' katanya sambil beranjak ke dapur. Aku hanya duduk diam di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba aku merasa butuh buang air kecil. 'Elena, bolehkah aku memakai kamar mandinya?' tanyaku. 'Oh, silakan,' jawab Elena. Aku lalu pergi ke toilet."

"Saat aku berada di toilet, aku mendengar suara orang berbicara. Kukira itu berasal dari televisi, jadi kubiarkan saja. Setelah selesai, aku lalu keluar."

"Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat cipratan darah di dinding. Aku langsung mencari Elena."

"Teryata Elena ada di ruang keluarga. Dugaanku salah, karena televisinya tidak menyala. Namun Elena sedang berbaring di lantai dengan kepala yang hampir putus."

" 'Elena!' kataku sambil menghampirinya. Ia masih sekarat dan Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Aku lalu mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya."

" 'Ch... Chro... Chro..llo...'"

"Setelah itu Ia meninggal dunia. Menyadari betapa seriusnya masalah yang akan aku hadapi, dan bagaimana polisi tidak akan bisa menandingi pelakunya, akhirnya aku pergi ke sini."

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak memberitahu polisi. Ternyata yang kita hadapi adalah Genei Ryodan," kata Holmes.

Aku mengrinyitkan dahi. "Genei Ryodan? Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Genei Ryodan adalah sebuah organisasi kejam yang merampok barang-barang berharga. Musuh besar mereka adalah mafia dan ketua mereka adalah Chrollo Lucifer," jelas Freecss. "Kau akan belajar banyak dalam perjalanan kita, Watson," kata Holmes. Aku lalu mengangguk.

"Dimanakah apartemen Elena?" tanya Holmes. "Biei. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk tiga orang pukul 4 pagi nanti, sebaiknya Anda bersiap-siap. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti di bandara," kata Freecss.

Holmes lalu mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Tuan-tuan," kata Freecss sambil mengangkat topi dan keluar dari ruangan kami.

"Wah, Watson, sepertinya kotak ini harus menunggu lebih lama lagi," kata Holmes sambil memasukkan suntikan kokainnya ke dalam kotak kayu dan menutupnya setelah Freecss menutup pintu.

"Permainan dimulai."


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Hey! Seneng banget deh bisa submit 2 chapter dalam sehari! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ehem.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Listening to: Flowers For A Ghost - Thriving Ivory**

* * *

"Hei, bangun!"

Kurapika terbangun mendengar suara Gon. "Hnngg..."

Kurapika membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Kini Ia dapat melihat wajah Gon dengan jelas. "Apa sih? Masih ngantuk tau..." kata Kurapika sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo main bola!" Kini giliran Killua yang mengajak Kurapika. "Aah sama Leorio aja! Aku masih ngantuk..." kata Kurapika sambil kembali dalam pelukan selimut hangatnya.. "Ayoooo!" kata Gon dan Killua sabil menarik tangan Kurapika. "TIDAK MAU!" teriak Kurapika putus asa.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Gon dan Killua berhasil menyeret Kurapika ke tengah lapangan. Leorio tersenyum licik kepada Kurapika. Kurapika? Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk.

Akhirnya dengan lempar koin, diputuskan bahwa Killua akan se-tim dengan Kurapika dan Leorio akan se-tim dengan Gon. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Gon dan Leorio menang mudah karena Kurapika tidak bisa menendang bola dengan benar.

"Hei, itu siapa?" kata Leorio sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju cottage. Satu tinggi, kurus dan berambut ikal hitam, satunya lebih pendek, kulitnya agak cokelat terbakar matahari, berambut pirang, namun sedikit lebih kekar.

"Tidak tahu... Jarang ada pria seperti mereka datang ke sini," kata Gon. "Tidak tahu ah, ayo main lagi!" kata Killua. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Setelah merasa lelah, mereka akhirnya masuk lagi ke dalam cottage untuk sarapan.

"Hari ini menu sarapannya apa?" tanya Gon kepada bibi pemilik cottage dengan antusias. "Chasoba dan cawan mushi," kata bibi pemilik cottage itu sambil tersenyum. Gon dan kawan-kawannya pun bersorak riang (tidak termasuk Kurapika yang masih tersengal-sengal setelah bermain bola).

Mereka berempat lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sana sudah ada Holmes dan Watson. "Hei, itu kan orang yang kita lihat tadi pagi!" bisik Gon pada Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio. Karena mejanya berbentuk persegi, Gon dan Leorio pun duduk berhadapan dengan Holmes dan Watson, sementara Kurapika dan Killua duduk berhadapan dengan pemilik cottage. Lalu makanan pun datang.

"Selamat makan!" kata Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio pada pemilik cottage, Holmes, dan Watson. "Selamat makan, anak-anak," jawab pemilik cottage. Holmes dan Watson hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Saat Gon dan teman-temannya masih makan, Holmes dan Watson sudah selesai makan. "Terimakasih atas makanannya," kata Holmes sambil membungkuk pada pemilik cottage. Watson pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Bibi, mereka siapa sih?" tanya Gon kepada pemilik cottage saat Holmes menutup pintu. "Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya pemilik cottage dengan nada terkejut. "Kalau kami tahu kami tidak akan bertanya," timpal Killua.

"Yah, kau lihat pria berambut hitam itu?" tanya pemilik cottage. Gon dan kawan-kawannya mengangguk. "Itu adalah Sherlock Holmes. Ia adalah detektif ternama di dunia! Ia telah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus rumit dan mencegah terjadinya banyak perang! Selain itu, dia juga tampan! Aku akan meminta tanda tangannya nanti!" kata pemilik cottage dengan sangat senang.

Killua lalu memasang tampang bosan. "Bisakah _fangirling_-nya ditunda dulu?"

"Oh iya, tentu saja," kata pemilik cottage malu-malu. "Dan yang berambut pirang itu adalah Dr. John Watson. Ia adalah sahabat sekaligus biografer Holmes. Dulunya dia adalah dokter militer."

"Oh... Jadi itulah mengapa tubuhnya kekar..." gumam Leorio.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" tanya Gon. Pemilik cottage pun mengangkat bahu. "Bahkan detektif konsultan ternama pun butuh liburan, kan?" jawab pemilik cottage. Gon hanya terdiam. "Terimakasih atas makanannya!" kata Gon dan kawan-kawan setelah selesai makan. Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar.

Namun pemilik cottage itu salah.

Sama sekali salah.

Kunjungan itu, sama sekali bukan liburan.

* * *

"Apa? Chrollo sialan itu membunuh Elena?"

"Ya. Apakah Anda menginginkan pembalasan?"

Ia lalu tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

"Holmes, menurutmu akan bagaimana kasus ini berjalan?" tanyaku saat hari sudah menjelang malam. "Aku tidak tahu. Segala sesuatunya masih terlihat buram sekarang. Tapi bisa kupastikan, tidak hanya Genei Ryodan yang terlibat."

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu sebuah organisasi perampok belum cukup buruk?" kataku kaget. Holmes lalu tertawa dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku yang pakai kamar mandinya duluan," kata Holmes. "Ya sudah," jawabku. Holmes lalu masuk kamar mandi. Aku pun membaca koran.

Aku lalu mencium bau aneh. Seperti... asap.

Hah! Asap?

Aku segera membuka jendela dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Setengah cottage terbakar. Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa bangunan ini runtuh!

Dengan panik aku membereskan barang-barangku. Aku hampir saja melompat ke luar jendela ketika aku teringat akan...

"Holmes!" teriakku.

"Hm?" tanyanya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cepat keluar dari situ!"

"Kau sudah kebelet pipis ya?"

"BUKAN BEGITU! ADA KEBAKARAN, BODOH!"

Terdengar suara ribut dari kamar mandi. Mungkin itu Holmes yang sedang berusaha memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja ungu kesayangannya

"Ayo keluar!" katanya sambil mengambil _handphone-_nya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar. Aku terbelalak.

"JANGAN!"

Terlambat sudah.

Holmes membuka pintu dan api memasuki kamar kami.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Memberitahumu? Aku sudah meneriakimu, bodoh!"

"Sudahlah, bukan saatnya bertengkar."

"Jadi kita akan melompat keluar jendela?"

"Ya. Percayalah padaku, aku pernah melakukannya."

"Tapi aku-

Tiba-tiba Holmes menarik pinggangku, naik ke atas bingkai jendela, dan meloncat ke bawah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku. Aku menutup mata karena ketakutan.

"Sudah."

Aku membuka mata. Yang aku lihat hanyalah wajah Holmes dengan latar cottage yang terbakar.

"Kita... kita dimana?"

"Kita sedang berada di depan cottage, bodoh."

Aku lalu tersadar ketika melihat banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran dan petuga pemadam kebakaran yang sedang berusaha memadamkan api. "O..oh."

Aku dan Holmes berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang ada beberapa meter di samping kami.

Disana ada pemilik cottage dan anak-anak yang sarapan dengan kami pagi tadi.

"Kami.. kami turut berduka cita," kataku pada pemilik cottage.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan satu-satunya cottage yang aku punya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ternyata dia pebisnis, pikirku.

Kira-kira 2 jam kemudian api telah berhasil dipadamkan. Pemadam kebakaran lalu mengecek puing-puing bangunan.

Semuanya berjalan tentram, kami mengobrol, bahkan bercanda, di tengah semilir angin, di bawah langit berbintang. Aku dan Holmes pun berkenalan dengan anak-anak itu. Namun ketenangan tersebut dikacaukan oleh teriakan salah seorang pemadam kebakaran.

"ADA MAYAT!"

* * *

Aku dan Holmes segera berlari menuju sumber suara. "Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Holmes pada pemadam kebakaran yang berteriak tadi. "Siapa kalian?" Si pemadam kebakaran malah balik bertanya.

"Sherlock Holmes. Dan ini rekanku, John Watson." Pemadam itu seketika memeluk Holmes. "Syukurlah ada Anda di sini! Ada mayat!" kata pemadam kebakaran itu sambil menunjuk pada mayat seorang pria. Holmes lalu menarik secarik kertas kecil yang sudah agak terbakar ujungnya dari genggaman pria itu. Ia lalu membacanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Holmes?" tanyaku. Ia lalu memberikan kertas itu padaku.

"Kata-kataku terbukti kan, Watson?"

Aku lalu membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

_I owe you._

* * *

**[A/N]: Chasoba: Mie dingin**

**Cawan mushi: Campuran telur ayam dan kaldu yang dikukus di dalam mangkuk.**

**Sumber: id . wikipedia . org**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Listening To: Secrets - One Republic**

* * *

"Sialan! Ternyata Moriarty celaka itu juga terlibat!" umpatku pada angin. "Bagaimana kau mengetahui ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku. Holmes hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Holmes' POV)**

Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya memeriksa mayat Elena ketika _handphone_-ku berdering tanda SMS masuk. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, aku membuka SMS itu.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Lihatlah ke luar jendela._

_JM_

_Moriarty?_ Aku lalu membuka jendela. Tiba-tiba aku melihat titik merah yang menyilaukan dari gedung sebelah. Dan titik merah itu mengarah ke dadaku.

Aku lalu menerima sebuah SMS lagi.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Kali ini akan kuampuni. Tapi jika kau terlibat lebih dalam, titik merah itu akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar ancaman._

I owe you a fall, remember?

_JM_

Seketika titik itu menghilang. Aku segera memasukkan _handphone-_ku ke dalam saku dan membalas pertanyaan Watson.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Begitu... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu metodeku, Watson," jawab Holmes. "Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku, Holmes? Ini dapat membahayakan nyawamu!" kataku marah. "Seingatku yang terancam nyawanya itu aku, bukan kau. Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah?" tanya Holmes sambil tersenyum simpul. Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Holmes lalu berdehem. "Jadi," katanya, "Pertama kita harus resmikan ini sebagai TKP. Yang artinya kita harus memanggil polisi setempat."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tanpa harus dipanggil, ternyata beberapa mobil polisi sudah datang. "Wah, polisi Jepang sigap juga," kata Holmes. Lalu keluarlah seorang polisi. Wajahnya khas Jepang, dengan kumis lancip ke bawah yang terlihat menusuk. Rambutnya hitam legam, tipis, dan panjangnya sebahu. Pupil matanya kecil tapi menohok.

"Inspektur Taka Misizawa," kata polisi itu sambil menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya. "Jika Anda tidak berkepentingan, Anda boleh pergi karena saya akan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai TKP."

"Yah, Tuan Misizawa," kata Holmes, "sebenarnya kami berperan sangat penting dalam kasus ini karena kamilah yang menemukan mayat tersebut. Nama saya adalah Sherlock Holmes, dan ini teman saya, Dr. John Watson."

Misizawa lalu terbelalak. Ia lalu meraba-raba pinggangnya sendiri. "Oh, tidak apa-apa, saya dengan senang hati melibatkan Anda berdua! Ayo, ikuti saya."

Aku dan Holmes lalu mengikuti Misizawa. Ia mendekati mayat itu.

"Hmm, lelaki, kira-kira berusia 20-30 tahun, dari sehelai rambut yang saya dapat," kata Misizawa sambil menjepit sehelai rambut dengan pinset, "dapat saya pastikan bahwa Ia berambut pirang."

Holmes lalu mengamati rambut korban. Ia lalu lanjut melihat tubuh korban. "Ia sudah tewas sebelum kebakaran," kata Holmes. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanya Misizawa.

"Posisi korban," kata Holmes, "kalau korban dibakar hidup-hidup, tangan korban akan menyilang di depan wajahnya sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat di sini, Ia terbaring begitu saja, jadi dapat dipastikan saat terjadi kebakaran, korban tidak dalam keadaan sadar."

"Benar juga," kata Misizawa sambil manggut-manggut. Holmes lalu melihat-lihat mayat pria itu. "Sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah gosong, sepertinya saya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Saya serahkan kasus ini kepada forensik." Misizawa lalu mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Kami akan menyampaikan perkembangan kasus ini secepatnya," kata Misizawa. Ia dan anak buahnya lalu menyisir TKP sementara kami diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat.

Aku dan Holmes lalu berjalan-jalan di padang bunga. "Lalu apa?" tanyaku. "Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Freecss terlebih dahulu, lalu kita akan pikirkan kelanjutannya," kata Holmes.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat segerombolan anak-anak di kejauhan. Anak-anak itu semakin mendekat sehingga aku dapat mengidentifikasi mereka.

"Holmes, itu kan anak-anak yang menginap di cottage yang terbakar itu!" kataku. Holmes hanya mengangguk. Anak-anak itu akhirnya sampai kepada kami.

"Tuan Holmes?" tanya seorang anak yang berambut hitam jabrik. "Ya?" balas Holmes sambil tersenyum. "Aku... Aku tahu siapa pria itu... Kami semua tahu..." kata anak itu. "Aku akan senang hati menerima informasi dari kalian," jawab Holmes. Anak itu lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Holmes.

"Dia... dia adalah Phinks... Dia anggota Genei Ryodan..."

Aku pun terkesiap. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Gon, ini temanku Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio," jawab anak berambut jabrik itu. "Bukan, bukan nama kalian, tapi sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kami hunter profesional. Itulah mengapa kami mengetahui Genei Ryodan," jawab Gon.

Holmes hanya manggut-manggut. "Kami butuh bantuan kalian," kata Holmes. Gon pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita menginap di mana?" tanya Holmes. "Aku tahu sebuah penginapan di sekitar sini. Mungkin tidak terlalu bagus, tapi nyaman. Ayo," kata Gon sambil memandu kami. Kami lalu berjalan ke arah utara sambil mengobrol santai.

* * *

Kami lalu sampai di penginapan yang dimaksud. Kami segera memesan kamar. Karena kami tidak membawa banyak uang, akhirnya kami menginap di kamar yang sama. Setelah mandi dan bersih-bersih, kami berkumpul untuk membahas kasus. Holmes lalu menceritakan pembunuhan yang terjadi sebelum Phinks, termasuk tentang Moriarty.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah pertikaian antara organisasi. Phinks dibunuh oleh Moriarty, jadi bagaimana dengan Elena?" tanya Holmes. Ruangan hening sejenak karena semua orang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" kata Kurapika, "Sebenarnya Elena adalah anggota Genei Ryodan, tapi Ia membelot kepada Moriarty. Chrollo yang mengetahui hal ini pun kalap dan membunuh Elena. Lalu Moriarty pun balas membunuh Phinks."

Holmes lalu manggut-manggut. "Analisa yang bagus. Kita masih punya pekerjan. Kita harus mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan oleh Genei Ryodan. Jika tidak, rantai pembalasan ini akan terus terjadi." Ruangan itu pun hening kembali. Holmes lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Watson, kau ingat Misizawa?" tanya Holmes. Aku mengangguk. "Tanda identitasnya palsu. Dan kau ingat saat Ia mengetahui namaku? Ia menggenggam pinggangnya kan? Disitulah tempat orang Jepang jaman dahulu menaruh pedangnya. Ia merasa terancam," kata Holmes.

"Bagaimana penampilannya?" tanya Gon. "Seperti orang Jepang biasa, tapi kumisnya tajam dan tipis," jawab Holmes.

"Nobunaga," kata Gon, "itu pasti Nobunaga. Ia adalah anggota Genei Ryodan."

"Tapi kalau Ia menyamar menjadi polisi, berarti Ia ingin menghilangkan berang bukti, kan? Buat apa anggota Genei Ryodan melakukannya?" tanya Kurapika.

Tampang Holmes pun berubah serius.

"Pembelot... Ya... Dia adalah pembelot..."

* * *

**[A/N] Ha! Ya, gue suka banget sama Moriarty ya, semua cerita gue masukin Moriarty ihihi.**

**Udah ah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hai! Sori ya late update... orz**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Listening To: Welcome To The Black Parade - My Chemical Romance. Eh katanya MCR mau bubar ya? Yah padahal gue MCRmy... TwT**

* * *

"Apa? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau ada dua orang pembelot di Genei Ryodan?" tanya Gon masih dengan tampang tidak percaya.

Holmes tidak menjawab, diduga karena ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawabku demi kesopanan.

Tiba-tiba Holmes membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tahu dimana ia berada. Cepat, sebelum terlambat!"

Kami pun tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang, berlarian di bawah naungan bintang malam.

* * *

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Terdengar suara hak sepatu beradu dengan tanah, bergema ke seluruh ruangan. Wanita bergaun hitam itu memegang _handphone_ kelas atas sambil memencet-mencet _keyboard_-nya berirama.

Sampailah ia kepada sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh seorang satpam. Satpam itu pun terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita itu.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya satpam itu.

"Chrollo memintaku ke sini," jawab si wanita sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa dikatakan manis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, satpam itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," kata wanita itu sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruangan itu sangat luas. Lampu gantung yang besar bersinar gemerlap tepat di atas meja bundar yang dikelilingi oleh 12 orang.

Ada satu orang yang paling mencolok. Di dahinya terdapat lambang salib terbalik. Orang itu lalu tersenyum pada wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. 11 orang lainnya pun menengok kepada wanita itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan satpam tadi, mereka semua berdecak kagum melihat wajahnya yang cantik luar biasa, lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional, serta kakinya yang langsing nan indah.

"Biar kutebak. Chrollo Lucifer?" kata wanita itu pada si salib terbalik yang ternyata memang Chrollo.

Chrollo lalu mengangguk. "Silakan duduk." Chrollo menunjuk kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursinya. Wanita itu lalu duduk. Dengan anggun, tentunya.

"Sekarang Nobunaga sudah terbunuh. Aku membutuhkan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikannya."

"Dan kau tahu akulah yang terbaik."

Chrollo hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Genei Ryodan..."

"... Irene Adler."

* * *

Kami telah sampai di depan rumah Nobunaga. Rumah yang besar, terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang petugas kepolisian. Catnya berwarna hijau, tapi tidak berpagar. Pintunya pun bergaya Jepang (sebenarnya rumah itu memang rumah bergaya Jepang), jadi dapat digeser dan bukannya ditarik.

"Ini dia," kata Holmes sambil mengokang magnum revolver kesayangannya. "Kau bawa Sig Sauer-mu, Watson?" tanyanya. Aku lalu mengecek kantong celanaku, dan sangat kecewa ketika mengetahui kantongku rata.

"Tentu saja," kata Holmes.

Holmes lalu merogoh saku jubahnya dan melempar sesuatu padaku tanpa menoleh. Secara refleks aku menangkapnya.

"Sig Sauer-ku!" kataku spontan. Holmes lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang kurus di depan mulutnya dan mendesis. Aku pun memutar bola mataku.

Ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu rumah Misizawa. Pintunya terkunci.

"Ayo Watson, bantu aku mendobraknya," katanya sambil menggerakkan kepala sebagai isyarat untukku agar segera datang. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Satu..."

"... Dua..."

"... Tiga!"

BRAKK!

Pintu itu terbuka.

Pemandangan pertama yang dapat kami lihat adalah mayat Nobunaga.

Tapi janggal sekali.

Segalanya terasa sangat rapi.

Tidak ada darah sedikit pun.

Ruangan tidak berantakan.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kami dengar adalah semilir angin di luar jendela.

Bukan... Ini bukan sekedar rapi...

Ini terorganisir!

Aku nyaris berteriak ketika Holmes mendahuluiku.

"VATICAN CAMEOS!"

Aku dan Holmes pun merunduk. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya bisa diam dan menirukan gerakan kami.

PYAAR!

Kaca jendela di sampingku pecah ditembus peluru.

Kling.. kling...

Peluru itu berbunyi nyaring saat beradu dengan tanah.

Holmes menarik napas lega setelah mendengar suara peluru beradu dengan lantai.

Karena jika tidak beradu dengan lantai,

Peluru itu pasti sudah bersarang di bagian tubuh manusia.

"Tetaplah merunduk, kita tak pernah tahu kalau akan ada serangan yang berikutnya," perintah Holmes. Ia lalu mendekati mayat Nobunaga secara berhati-hati dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

PYAR!

Lagi-lagi suara kaca jendela pecah karena peluru.

"Sial! Kita terjebak di sini!" kata Holmes.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Gon.

Holmes lalu berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku bergetar tanda aku mendapat SMS baru. Aku lalu membaca SMS itu.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_15 menit sudah berlalu._

_Katakan pada temanmu itu, sudah saatnya bersikap jantan._

_SM_

"Holmes..." bisikku pelan sambil melempar _handphone-_ku ke arahnya. Holmes pun menangkap _handphone-_ku dan melihat SMS dari Moran. Ia lalu melempar balik _handphone-_ku. Bedanya, lebih emosional. Rupanya Ia telah mengirim sebuah SMS untuk membalas ejekan Moran

_Untuk: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Kau mau tindakan jantan?_

_Makan ini._

_SH_

"Apa-apaan...?" kataku tak percaya. "Kita akan bergerak menuju pintu belakang," kata Holmes sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakang dapur, "Dalam satu, dua,"

"tiga."

Kami berenam berlari menuju pintu belakang. Anehnya, tiada tembakan menyasar pada kami. Kami pun bisa dengan cepat keluar dari rumah Nobunaga.

"Baiklah. Ada yang terluka?" tanya Holmes.

Killua mengangkat tangan. Kami semua menengok padanya. Ia sudah dalam keadaan bersimpuh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Killua!" kata Gon sambil mencoba mendekati Killua.

Killua hanya meringis, lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Killua mencoba membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit. Cahaya lampu neon langsung menyerbu memasuki pupil Killua, seolah menyambut kedatangannya setelah koma. Seketika saja Killua merasakan nyeri di lambungnya. Secara refleks ia meraba bagian perutnya yang sakit.

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, dan Holmes, dan aku yang sudah mulai putus asa menunggu sadarnya Killua pun bangkit lagi semangatnya. "Killua!" kata Gon sambil tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya itu telah sadar. Killua pun menengok ke arah kami. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Killua.

"Kita sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kau tertembak di lambung. Semalam kau dioperasi. Kau baru bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit seminggu lagi," jelas Kurapika.

Killua pun mengangguk. "Lanjutkanlah penyelidikan tanpaku."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," jawab Gon.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Holmes. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Killua, kami pun keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita hanya bergerak sedikit, ia menembak. Tapi saat kita kabur, ia diam saja! Aneh!" kataku setelah keluar dari kamar Killua.

"Aku baru bisa memutuskan saat aku tahu bahwa yang menembaki kita tadi adalah Moran. Ia adalah penembak jitu. Saat kita bergerak perlahan, dia masih bisa menembak. Tapi tidak jika kita berlari tak beraturan. Mengapa? Karena senapan penembak jitu tidak memiliki fungsi otomatis. Malah, senapan penembak jitu dilarang untuk memiliki fungsi otomatis, karena penembak jitu selalu berprinsip '_One shoot, one death'._ Jika memberondong tembakan, maka posisi dapat dengan mudah diketahui musuh," jelas Holmes.

Kami berempat pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Holmes lalu memeriksa _handphone_-nya. Mungkin ia merasakan _handphone-_nya bergetar.

Ia lalu membaca SMS tersebut.

Ia terlihat sangat terguncang.

"Ada apa, Holmes?" tanyaku. Ia lalu menyerahkan _handphone-_nya padaku.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Tindakan yang pintar._

_Sebagai hadiah untuk tindakanmu itu, aku akan memberimu informasi:_

_Irene Adler telah bergabung dengan Genei Ryodan._

_SM_

* * *

**_The game gets personal when The Dominatrix joins in..._**

* * *

**[A/N] Ada yang nggak tau fungsi otomatis ya? oke, gue jelasin.**

**Otomatis itu, sekali pelatuk kita tarik, terus kita tahan terus, senjata itu bakal terus nembakin peluru. Nah biasanya kalo di senjata ****_sniper_**** itu adanya semi-otomatis, sama kayak otomatis, tapi cuma nembakin 3 peluru.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Ah... ini chapter terakhir sih btw...**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes adalah milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan Hunter x Hunter adalah milik Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Listening To: When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars  
**

* * *

Aku terdiam dan memberikan kembali _handphone_-nya. "Yah, Freecss berkata kita bisa menyerahkan kasus ini kapanpun," kataku. Holmes menggeleng. "Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah melepas kasus ini."

Aku pun mendesau. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku. "Aku tahu rantai ini takkan pernah berakhir. Tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan satu orang lagi, dan aku dengan senang hati menjadikan Irene Adler sebagai yang terakhir."

Gon tersentak mendengar kata-kataku. "Freecss? Kau bilang Freecss?" tanyanya. "Iya, ada apa?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu kan kalau nama keluargaku itu Freecss?" tanya Gon. Aku pun terkesiap. "Jadi, Ging Freecss adalah ayahmu?"

Gon mengangguk. "Ia pergi entah kemana saat aku masih kecil. Aku menjadi hunter untuk menemukannya."

Setelah Gon berkata begitu, terjadi keheningan sementara.

"Kau tahu dimana dia, kan? Iya kan? Katakan padaku kau tahu dimana dia!" kata Gon penuh kemarahan. "Tenang, tenang dulu," kata Holmes mencoba menenangkan. "Kita masih belum tahu dimana tepatnya ia berada, tapi aku jamin kita akan segera tahu setelah menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Gon pun kembali tenang. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika. Kami berlima pun berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba Holmes mendapat SMS baru. Ia lalu membacanya. Ia memberikannya padaku. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku lalu membaca SMS itu.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Datanglah ke rumah Nobunaga pukul 5 sore nanti._

_Aku sudah menunggumu dengan Earl Grey kesukaanku._

Come alone if you dare.

_JM_

"Kau akan mendatanginya?" tanyaku. "Ya. 'Earl Grey kesukaanku' adalah kode untuk Irene Adler," kata Holmes. "Kau yakin itu bukan jebakan?" tanyaku. Holmes lalu tertawa. "Moriarty bukanlah pengecut kelas teri macam itu. Kalau ia berkata ia memiliki Irene Adler, berarti ia memang memilikinya. Permasalahannya adalah, akankah aku mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gon. Aku lalu memberikan _handphone _Holmes kepadanya. "Aku akan ikut," kata Gon. Holmes lalu menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!" kata Holmes.

"Moriarty bukanlah Genei Ryodan. Mereka berbeda! Moriarty jarang menggunakan tangan, karena ia tahu luka yang terlihat di tubuh bisa sembuh. Tapi ia menggunakan otak, karena ia tahu, ia tahu pasti, luka yang tertanam di hati, tak akan sembuh kembali."

* * *

Aku dan Holmes kembali ke penginapan sementara Gon dan teman-temannya masih di rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di penginapan, aku menengok ke arah jam. "30 menit lagi," kataku. Holmes lalu mengisi magnum revolver-nya dan mengantonginya kembali. Aku lalu menatap wajahnya. Rambutnya yang ikal hitam, kulitnya yang putih, apalagi tulang pipinya yang legendaris. Semuanya.

"Holmes," kataku, "bagaimana jika nanti kau tak kembali? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Holmes hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Entah berapa kali aku pergi, aku selalu kembali. Entah berapa kali senjata ditodongkan ke wajahku, aku selalu kembali, bukan? Aku pasti kembali. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam. "Kau sudah berjanji, Holmes."

"Pegang janjimu."

* * *

**[A/N] Hm untuk bagian ini karena gak ada Watson, saya pake sudut pandang orang ketiga~**

* * *

Holmes sudah tiba di depan rumah Nobunaga. Ia lalu menggenggam _handphone-_nya dan mengirim SMS pada Moriarty.

_Untuk: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Aku sudah sampai._

_SH_

Ia pun menunggu jawaban. Matanya berkeliling ke sekitar. Melihat matahari terbenam, campuran warna jingga dan lembayung yang lembut membuat matanya yang bercampur warna kelabu, hijau, dan biru berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum. Bagaimana kalau John benar? Bagaimana kalau ia _memang_ takkan kembali?

Tapi kemudian senyumnya makin mengembang.

Biarlah luka menerjang.

Biarlah nyawa melayang.

Biar dunia kiamat sekalian!

Asal bisa bersama wanita yang kau cintai,

Kau akan melakukan segalanya, kan?

_Handphone-_nya bergetar, membuyarkan lamunannya.

_Dari: Nomor tak dikenal_

_Masuk._

_JM_

Holmes melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Nobunaga.

Di dalam rumah itu ia melihat sebuah meja kecil berukuran bulat. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah teko keramik dan dua gelas porselen kecil berwarna putih. Di meja itu juga ada tumpukan kue kering pendamping teh sore. Di kedua ujung meja itu ada kursi. Di satu kursi duduklah seorang pria. Sosok pria itu tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. "Apakah itu kau, Holmes? Mari, duduklah bersamaku, dan kita nikmati acara minum teh sore ini."

Holmes lalu mendekati meja bulat yang membangkitkan rasa curiga itu. Ternyata kecurigaannya benar. "Selamat sore, Moriarty," sapa Holmes pada pria yang sedang duduk itu. Pria itu pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sehingga terlihat jelas wajahnya yang menawan tapi licik itu. "Ah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku sudah rindu bicara denganmu."

Holmes mulai merogoh saku jubahnya. "Begini, Moriarty, aku berencana untuk tidak banyak melakukan percakapan."

"Ah ah," kata Moriarty sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita disini untuk mengobrol ringan sambil minum teh, jadi kurasa senjatamu itu tidak dibutuhkan."

Sial, rutuk Holmes dalam hati. Ia lalu mengalihkan tangannya dari pistolnya menuju meja bulat.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," kata Moriarty sambil bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Dimana Earl Grey kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Holmes tanpa basa-basi. Moriarty pun mengangkat alis. "Oh, itu." Moriarty lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Terdengar suara hentakan hak sepatu yang khas dari kegelapan.

Lama-lama ketukan itu semakin keras, menandakan si pemakai sepatu mulai mendekat.

Sosok wanita itu pun keluar dari kegelapan.

"Halo, Sherlock."

Holmes terperanjat melihat sosok Adler. Wanita yang ia cintai, yang sudah membuatnya memohon belas kasihan dua kali.

"Irene Adler," kata Holmes dengan wajah dingin. Adler hanya tersenyum. "Yah, tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis di dunia ini. Kalau kau mau Irene Adler," kata Moriarty,

"Serahkan dulu Gon Freecss."

Holmes terkesiap. "Ayo, kau akan melakukan segalanya untuk orang yang kau cintai, kan?" pancing Moriarty.

Holmes bingung. Gon adalah sesosok anak yang ia hormati. Tentu tidak mudah menjadi hunter profesional dalam usia yang begitu muda. Tapi Irene Adler adalah wanita yang ia cintai sepenuh jiwa.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Tidak, Holmes terlalu takut untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia takut melihat kenyataan bahwa Irene Adler sudah tiada.

Akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti Holmes mulai menaikkan derajat dagunya. Benar dugaannya. Irene Adler sudah terkapar dengan mata yang tertutup. Orang biasa akan mengira ia sedang tidur jika tidak melihat lubang sebesar anggur merah di dahinya.

DOR!

Terdengar lagi suara tembakan. Tapi seiring dengan ledakan senjata itu, Holmes merasa dadanya sakit sekali. Ia lalu meraba dada kirinya. Ternyata cairan merah bernama darah itu sudah membasahi bajunya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah senyuman Moriarty yang memuakkan.

"Keparat..." kata Holmes. Senyuman Moriarty malah makin menjadi. Holmes pun tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"... Holmes?"

Holmes tersadar saat mendengar suaraku memanggilnya. Aku terperanjat. "Keajaiban! Ia masih hidup!"

Dokter pun tersenyum lega. "Kau sangat beruntung, Tuan Holmes. Peluru itu bersarang tujuh milimeter sebelum jantungmu."

Di ruangan itu juga ada Ging Freecss. Ia hanya melihat Holmes dengan wajah prihatin. "Dokter, bolehkah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" tanya Ging pada Dokter. Dokter pun mengangguk dan keluar ruangan.

Holmes mencoba duduk, tapi dicegah oleh Freecss. "Jangan, Tuan Holmes, Anda harus istirahat." Holmes pun menurut.

"Bagaimana aku sampai disini?" tanya Holmes.

"Aku dan Tuan Freecss mengikutimu, begitu Moriarty keluar dari rumah, kami langsung masuk. Aku kaget sat melihat kau dan Adler terbaring tak berdaya. Aku merasakan denyut nadimu, lemah sekali, akhirnya aku membawamu ke rumah sakit," jelasku. Holmes lalu mengangguk.

Holmes lalu angkat bicara. "Maaf Tuan Freecss, kasusmu..."

"... Tidak apa-apa. Pembalasan itu akan terus terjadi, bukan?" sela Freecss. Holmes pun mengangguk. Lalu ruangan hening sejenak.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan anakmu begitu saja kan?" tanya Holmes tiba-tiba.

Freecss hanya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang, Tuan Holmes, Dr. Watson. Selamat pagi." Freecss mengangkat topi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku dan Holmes hanya terdiam.

"Rupanya sudah pagi ya?" tanya Holmes. Aku lalu tertawa. Kami pun mengobrol tentang perjalanan kami di Jepang, dan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah kembali lagi ke Inggris.

* * *

**[A/N] Apa? Moriarty menawan? Emang begitu.. :P**


End file.
